What Does A Part Alien Baby Crave
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: Being pregnant with a part alien baby is hard, especially when there is a curious and protective Time Lord Meta Crisis around - Follows the story Marriage & Zombies


a/n: One of several one shots I am working on about Rose's pregnancy and eventually her children with TenII. They don't have a normal life so you can imagine that Rose's pregnancy would not be normal. This is next in my Time, Eternals and the Domestic Life Series. This takes place after Marriage & Zombies. TCB - Time Creature Below

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

The Doctor sat upright in bed, shocked that he was still asleep and it was light out. Although he slept more now being part human, he still didn't need as much rest as standard humans. He looked to the side and noticed Rose was missing.

He scratched his head puzzled at this considering that earlier that just after midnight, he had found her with her head in the loo suffering from yet another violent bout of morning sickness. Of course, he had done his best to comfort her. Although, at the time she seemed quite perturbed with him. He promised her the worst was over and her body was just about acclimatized to their part alien baby she was carrying. He wanted to giver her something for the nausea, but he was worried with the changes in her genetic make up and her bodies natural process of adapting to their part alien baby she now carried, it wouldn't be safe.

Her response had been to burrow her head into his shoulder and mumble, "Well it sucks Mr. 'don't worry about birth control, our bodies are in flux and pregnancy isn't an issue.'" He did feel a bit bad about his slight miscalculation and had apologized to her several times. Of course, she would often mumble "I've heard that before" and glare at him. Miscalculation or not, he would never regret having a child with her. Every time he thought about having a little Rose running about, it made him smile.

The fact that she was up before him given her earlier illness, disturbed him. "Rose?" he called out tentatively, as he crawled out of bed and checked the loo. She wasn't there. He pulled on a robe and made his way down the stairs. "Rose?" he called out one more time. There was no answer and his heart began racing. He felt the TCB trying to soothe him and reached out to telepathically to find Rose. He paused and his face scrunched up in worry. "What is she doing?" he muttered and made his way into the kitchen where he found the counters and table lined with opened jars, cans, open boxes of cookies and crackers. There was a pan on the stove with something sizzling in it that smelled a bit like cheese although, it looked nothing like any cheese he had ever seen.

"Uh Rose, what are you doin?" the Doctor asked, scratching his head as he looked around at the kitchen catastrophe. Rose, standing barefoot in nothing but some stretchy pants, one of his blue t-shirts, her hair in a messy pony tail and her fingers plunged into a jam jar looked up at him guiltily. "Mmm, I'm eatem," she garbled, her fingers dripping with jam in her mouth. He smiled when he saw the jam jar and walked over and plunged his own fingers in. After he enjoyed a scoop of jam, he looked back at the stove.

"So what are we cooking?"

Rose looked at him and walked over and flipped the brown whatever it was over."

"Fried cheese sandwich with onion jelly, bananas and mustard," she said, as she squished it down so it sizzled.

"That's disgusting!" the Doctor said, wincing. "You are not feeding that to my unborn child."

Rose turned toward him spatula in hand and glared. "This is what our little part alien baby wants. What baby wants, baby gets," she said, in a no nonsense voice. She scooped the flat brown gooey sandwich out of the pan and put it on a plate. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a jar of spiced peaches and then sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast. The Doctor stared in horror at her and then back around at the counter littered with all the open jars.

He shook himself out of it and marched over to her and pulled up a chair next to her. "Rose! Before you put that into your mouth, let me just say that you should really really consider this. I mean, have you really looked at it? It's…."

"What Doctor?" she asked crankily. "I don't say anythin' to you when you eat weird stuff and besides, I'm pregnant. I can't help myself. The baby wants it."

"What? Wait a minute! When have I ever eaten weird stuff?" he asked.

"Are you seriously askin' me that?" Rose said, staring at him. He sniffed and looked indignant. "Fine, Lisettra IV you ate that fungus right off of a rock and then there was that time you drank that slug juice."

"Those were not weird. They were delicacies and besides, that was before I became this me."

Rose stared at him. "Right, well what about the lizard chocolates you ate a couple of weeks ago? Then, there's all the licking. You're lucky I let that mouth anywheres near me after you licked that petrified bird person."

"Oooo, stop right there. First off, the lizard chocolates were a gift from the Regent of karrasickicki. Would have been an insult not to eat them and B, licking is just another way of scientifically analyzing things. I wasn't eating it," he said, crossed his arms and staring disdainfully at her meal.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm havin' cravins and it's driving me barmy cause I don't even know what I'm craving. I've spent all morning tasting things and then I just started throwing things together. I'm eatin' this so just deal with it," she said and took a bite of her sandwich. She closed her eyes and looked blissful. "Oh, this is so good!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor just stared in horrified fascination, shifting back and forth and fidgeting. After she was half way through the sandwich, he couldn't stand it anymore. "I want some," he whinged and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

She stopped with her sandwich midway to her mouth. "I thought you said it was disgustin."

"Welll, maybe I was a bit wrong. I mean, I can't know until I try it. Sides, it's what your feeding our child. I did say I would share everything with you. It would help me to understand what your craving and what our unborn infant is like. You can tell a lot about a person based on what they eat or crave."

She smiled. "Oh my Gawd you are such a geek! I told you my pregnancy was not your science experiment so get that look out of your eyes right now."

"I would never…" he started to say, but Rose shoved her sandwich at him interrupting. He sniffed it and looked at it with a suspicious expression on his face. He took a bite and she could tell he was swishing it around in his mouth to analyze it. He screwed up his face, squinted and swallowed.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"It's not bad. So, is this what you've been craving?" he asked and plucked a spiced peach out of the jar next to her and popped it into his mouth.

"Sort of. I dunno. It's hard to tell." Rose finished her sandwich, sniffed at the peaches and shoved the jar away. "You know what I could really go for?"

"What?" he asked, as he reached for another peach.

"Chips."

He grinned. "Now that's more like it! A bit early in the morning for chips but whatever my Rose and offspring want, they get."

"Thank you, Doctor!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Think we could go to that pink planet where they had those levitatin' drive in diners? They had the best chips and all those sauces. Oooo, I think baby may like that," she said, as she stood up and tightened her pony tail. "I need the loo and then I'll meet you in the Tardis," she said, kissing him on the forehead and dashing off to the loo.

He grinned and looked down at the plate and jar of peaches. "Let's not tempt fate," he muttered as he binned them both. He ran his hand through his hair as he wandered around the kitchen looking for any other offensive food she might try. He stopped dead still as he found the abomination sitting innocuously on the counter. "It can't be," he said as he slowly inched his way near it. He whipped out his sonic, prepared to do battle. Slowly, he pushed aside various cans, jars and boxes until he exposed the foul and fearsome item.

He found some oven mitts nearby and put them on as he picked up the dreaded jar and quickly took it to the bin, a grimace on his face. After, the jar made it's journey into the bin, the oven mitts soon followed.

"That's it," he said and went straight to the Tardis where he found Rose getting dressed.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin and wondering why he hadn't changed from his jim jams.

"Do you know what I found in our kitchen?" he almost demanded.

"I dunno, there's lots of stuff in our kitchen. Why? What's wrong?"

"Pears, Rose! The most abominable, disgusting food on this and any other planet! How could you? And, it was open! Tell me you didn't," he asked and backed away from her a little.

"Doctor, would I bring pears into the house?"

"Well how did they get there and you're not answering my question. The jar was open," he accused.

"I dunno how they got there. Maybe Mum or Mrs. Layson brought them. They know I've been feeling off and have been filling the pantry for us."

"You ate them didn't you," he said with revulsion.

"Uh, I might have tried a bite but it didn't' agree with me." She touched her stomach. "I don't think the baby likes 'em."

A huge smile lit his face. "Course not! Our child is brilliant!" He walked over and knelt in front of her, cooing to her abdomen. "Don't worry my brilliant offspring. I'll protect you from Nana Jackie's abhorrent taste."

Rose sighed. This was going to be a really long pregnancy.


End file.
